Viscount Westonly
Viscount Westonly, a character in the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, is a member of the ton. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance Viscount Westonly is half-bald, has white hair and beard and gray eyes. Personality Viscount Westonly is notoriously hard of hearing, and has almost always misconstrued whatever someone has said to him. Even in circumstances where your main character is screaming as loudly as possible, he still manages to misunderstand what he is trying to be told. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm Book 3 * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas (Mentioned) Relationships Annabelle Parsons He has been relentless in pursuing Miss Parsons as his wife, being as bold to propose to her despite being engaged to the Earl of Edgewater's son. He continues to his pursuit after both are eligible for marriage, but eventually recedes following her publicly rejecting him repeatedly at Mr. Marlcaster's card game. Countess Henrietta Due to his hearing complications, Countess Henrietta feels safe venting to him about her machinations going awry in the penultimate chapter of Book 1. Westonly is able to comprehend that she is obsessed with claiming Edgewater for herself and inquires why during their conversation, much to the shock of your main character and Miss Parsons. Other Looks Westonly_Blue_Suit.png|Blue Suit Viscount Westonly full view.jpg|Full View Trivia * His first name is currently unknown. * He has been married four times (a widower of all four) prior to his current marriage with Lavinia. ** He lost two of his wives to childbirth, one of whom was named Phyllis. The child died with Phyllis during her labor. ** He had another wife named Dorcas who died of tuberculosis. ** His fourth wife, Vivian, died in a carriage accident only a month prior to his search for a new one. ** He met two of his wives during their debuts in London. ** None of his previous marriages lasted longer than three years. Annabelle's sisters refer to this as his curse in Book 3, Chapter 7, and express their hope that Lavinia will be the one to break it. * In the final chapter of Book 1, it is revealed that he has a daughter. This is discovered during a conversation he has with Ernest Sinclaire right before you declare your true love. ** It has yet to be confirmed whether this daughter is alive, or if she is one of the two children that resulted in the deaths of the two wives who died in childbirth. * In the future scenes at the end of Book 3, it is revealed that Viscount Westonly dies within two years of his marriage to Lavinia. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Deceased